shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira D Katashi
Intro Akira D Katashi is one of the most notorious pirates in the new world as of right now. He captain of the Hiraeth Pirates and he has the powers of the Buna Buna no Mi (Beech Beech fruit) where he can turn any part of his body into wood, roots, or any part of a beech tree. He can also create multiple trees around him and arm them with armament Haki. He possess Conqueror’s Haki and Observation Haki, and is considered to be one of the World government’s main threats who isn’t a Yonko or revolutionary. Has a bounty of $602,000,000. History - Grew up in the east Blue. His father was a musician and his mother was a painter. He grew up poor due to his parents always finding it hard to get proper paying jobs. One day a celestial dragon came into town and saw a nice painting of a mermaid he liked, the painting was done by Katashi‘s Mother. He then hired her to make him a few paintings. She went a abroad with the Celestial Dragon and promised to be back soon to her young 8 year old son. Katashi would never see her again. One day several years later, Katashi’s father got a note from a past slave of the celestial dragon who took Katashi’s Mother. She was forced into slavery and died from a gun shot to the head when she tried to escape. Katashi then devoted himself to Killing any celestial dragon there was, and set out to sea with his childhood friend, Yasujiro Hataki. He was inspired to set out to seas by his cousin, Kenji Hizou, the former Vice captain of the two armed pirates. Kenji is currently a high ranking officer in the revolutionary army. Abilities - Katashi ate the Buna Buna no mi (Beech Beech Fruit) making him able to make any part of his body become a beech tree, a piece of beech bark, or roots. He can also create Beech trees around him and control them as if they were soldiers. He arms these tree soldiers with armament Haki, making them almost indestructible. He possesss all three forms of Haki, specializing in armament Haki. He often makes turns his hands into sharp swords made out of elements of trees. Making him a strong swordsmen. Some believe his armament Haki is the strongest in the world taking down not one but two logia typed devil fruit warlords of the sea. Crew - Akira D Katashi is the captain of the Hiraeth Pirates. His current bounty is $602,000,000. A reason the bounty is so high is because of his relations with revolutionary Kenji D Hizou and his violent attacks on celestial dragons. There are 25 members of the crew, and Akira personaly invited each one of them. His right hand man is his childhood friend Yasujiro Hataki. Hataki is a master gunsman who just as Akira, has mastered Armament Haki and can shoot through even logia fruit eaters. His bounty is $500,000,000. He himself does not have a devil fruit. Most of the crew are not well known but one other very well known member of the group is their navigator Setsu Hara. She is ate the Trodon Trodon fruit and is a Trodon person. She is very strong and is a master of Observation Haki. Her bounty is $250,000,000. Relationship With World Government - Katashi’s relationship with the world government is not the best. He has declared war upon them on several occasions, most significantly when he orchestrated the war at the new navy headquaters in which he almost killed an Admiral. He has cold bloodily murdered five celestial dragons, resulting which five different battles with the admirals. He escaped un injured on each occasion. When officially rising the ranks of being a Pirate though, he was asked to be a Warlord which he accepted, almost instantly losing the title after killing a celestial dragon. Category:Pirate Category:Hiraeth Pirates Category:Warlord Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Former Shichibukai